Episode 6821 (19th March 2014)
Plot A tired and dishevelled David is frustrated when he tries to talk to Priya's doctor. He is unable to find out much about her condition, but is gutted to realise that he could have been a trigger. At the same time, the Sharmas flock around Priya, but it's overwhelming for her. Later, David approaches Priya when she is en route to the psychotherapist. He admits to seeing her doctor and profusely apologises for all that he has done and the damage he has caused. At the same time, the guilt does not start and stop with David. Georgia, Rishi, Jai and Leyla worry they have not been there in the way that Priya needed, while breaking David's trust weighs all too heavily on Alicia's shoulders. Meanwhile, as Paddy makes plans for Marlon's 40th party, Bob answers a surprising phone call. He hangs up and covers that it was the bread man. Later, as Bob edgily waits for someone, a car pulls up and out steps Donna with a young girl called April. As Donna avoids Bob's questions about her visit, she tells him that it could be permanent. Elsewhere, as Megan informs Jai of Charity's plan to play the poverty card during divorce proceedings, it seems Megan could be just the person needed to prove just how far from the truth that is. Not long after, Megan happily shows Jai a copy of the Home Farm contract, one that if signed would undoubtedly make Charity a rich lady. Also, Cain tries to entice Dom into leaving the village for a better job, but later Lisa is disappointed when it seems that Zak has talked him out of it. Belle is guilt-ridden as Lisa continues to worry about her. Finally, Moira realises that Chas and James spent the night together, but is unconvinced when Chas suggests a double date. Cast Regular cast *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *James Barton - Bill Ward *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *The Woolpack - Back exterior and public bar *David's - Interior' *Abbott Lane Surgery - Dr Cavanagh's office *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen, dining room, exterior and living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room, factory floor and office *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Car Park *Connelton View - Downstairs rooms and exterior *Farrers Barn - Downstairs rooms Notes *First appearance of Donna Windsor since 30th January 2009. *First appearance of April Windsor. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes